Wisedom
by ellaudun
Summary: Cammie is getting her wisdom teeth removed and Zach is nervous. Once Cammie has a bad reaction to the anesthesia, will Zach make it there in time to calm her down? FLUFF. All rights go to Ally Carter, I don't own any characters ! Just the story line. R & R. One-shot


Cammie waited anxiously in the lobby of her dentist. Today was the day she'd been dreading since the dentist told her "Cameron, all four of your wisdom teeth need to be removed". The word removed scared her. What would fill up the space they left behind? What if something could live in there? Like a bug or an worm or something. Cammie shivered at the thought, disturbing the brown haired, green eyed boy sitting next to her.

"Cam," Zach said with a sigh "Stop worrying. You're gonna be fine, I promise." He leaned over, resting his hand on her lower back. His free hand grab her shaky one.

"Now stop freaking out, you're gonna make me freak out and then Bex is gonna freak out and-"

"I'm not freaking out," Cammie said with a huff, "I'm just nervous that's all."

"Well, stop being nervous" said Zach. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently and rested his forhead on top of her head. "I'm enough nervous for the both of us, leaving you here with Bex while you're all drugged" he said with a small laugh. Cammie sadly smiled at the thought. Today happened to be a Saturday and tonight was the Virginia High School Basketball Championship. Roseville High's team had made it to the top once again, and guess who just happened to be star player. Zach fought with Cammie about staying with her for days.

"But what if you have an allergic reaction," he said, walking to English class, his eyes growing wide, "And then your throat starts swelling and you can't breathe? Who's going to take you to the hospital? See Cam it's just too ris-"

Cammie cut him off "Zachary Goode stop it right now. Nothing bad is going to happen and you need to be there for your team."

Zach looked defeated. He grabbed his girlfriend around her waist and backed her into a wall of lockers, staring down at her with worry in his eyes. He sighed.

"I just worry about you baby. You know that." He tightened his grip around her waist and stepped even closer to her so their bodies were pressed against each other.

Cammie rolled her eyes, knowing his game. Acting all cute and coupl-y wasn't gonna make her lose her stand.

"Well stop worrying. I'll be fine, and don't try to trick me with your cute little couple moment." Zach smiled down at her, leaning towards her face.

"Damn. I thought I might have got you that time." He replies.

"As if I'd fall for that." Cammie smiled sweetly and Zach shook his head.

" I know something you did fall for." But before Cammie could ask what it was, his lips were on hers and she was reaching up to twist her fingers in his hair. Their kiss wasn't long, maybe 10 seconds, but Cammie knew they should stop before it became 10 minutes.

"We've gotta go to class," Cammie said, pulling her lips away from his. He continued a trail of kisses across her cheek, then following down to her neck.

"Lets skip." He said breathless and kisses her once more, harder more passionate this time. But, adamant about her perfect attendance and shining record, Cammie pulled away.

"Race you there!" She said and took off running in the direction of the English classroom. She heard Zach take off behind her yelling

"Unfair! You got a head start!"

Caught up in the delicious memory Cammie didn't notice that the dentist was calling her name. Zach shook her arm gently.

"Baby, they're calling you." Cammie stood up and Zach stood up next to her. She reached up on her tiptoes and he wrapped his arms around her and bent down. They kissed briefly but the amount of passion and desire could've melted Cammie on the spot. She stepped down, but Zach didn't let go of her. He tilted her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eyes

"If anything, and I mean anything happens, you are to make sure Bex calls me immediately. Okay?" He says, worry crossing his face.

Cammie smiled, "Okay I will."

Zach bent down one more time and gave his girlfriend a big hug. He set her down and with one little wave, she was off.

"Hi Ms. Morgan," Dr. Chad her dentist said, "Are we all ready to begin?"

Cammie sat down on her chair and looked at the doctor.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied

Bex was sitting in the red, plastic covered chair in the recovery room. Her phone was blowing up with texts from Zach, asking how Cammie was and if he needed to come back. Cammie was laying on the dentist's chair, still knocked out. Bex was replying to all these texts as she woke up. Cammie sat up abruptly, startling Bex and the nurse in the room. Cammie started looking wildly around the room. The nurse grabbed her arm and began "Ms. Morgan you've just had your wisdom teeth removed-" but before she could finish Cammie was trying and failing to stand up from her chair.

"Zzzz," she tried saying, "Bex, Bex wherheszck?" Bex stood up to grab her friend's arm and with the help of the nurse pushed her down back into the chair.

"Cammie stop! You have to sit! Zach's at his basketball game, he told you that." Cammie stopped moving around and slumped into the chair. Her eyes became watery and the nurse started removing the gauze in her mouth to change it. Bex knew these drugs were really getting to her.

"I lying I lied I want Zacsh to be here," she said mumbling, "Call." Bex frowned. Zach was in the last part of his game and Bex really wanted the team to win this year. If they did it would be their 20th state champions title.

"Cam," Bex said gently, "Zach is playing right now, he can't come." As the last word escaped her mouth, big watery tears came falling out of Cammie's eyes.

"Call, call, call," she repeated, mumbling more and more each time. She sank down into her chair and sat silently weeping, covering herself with her arms and biting her head in her knees. Bex had never in her life see Cammie act like this.

"Cam I'm sorry but we have to change your gauze now," Bex said, seeing the look the nurse as giving Cammie. Cammie shook her head and started breathing harder and harder, beginning to hyperventilate.

"No no no," she repeated over and over. "Call, call, call." The nurse called in another doctor. They tried grabbing Cammie arms away from her mouth but she cried harder and kicked out, shoving them away. Her breathing because more shallow and her voice grew louder.

"Bex Bex," she made eye contact with Bex, "Call call." Bex was struggling, she knew the game was over now and Zach was most likely on his way here. But it was an hour away and she didn't want him to panic, try to speed here and get a ticket or worse. Cammie's breathing became faster and faster and the nurses tried forcing an oxygen mask on her. Cammie went into full panic mode, she began kicking both nurses and threw the lab table next to her across the room. Tears streamed down her face and she kept mumbling to herself. But, as the crashing sound from another lab tray being knocked off the counter, Zach bursted into the recovery room, still in his basketball uniform with a doctor following him.

"Sir! Sir you cannot be in there that is a recovery room for patients only." Cam was trying to stand again and he rushed over to her. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her. Cammie, not knowing who it was began kicking and yelling again.

"Shhhh sh sh," Zach said, pushing her hair out of her face and holding the sides of her head between his hands,"It's just me baby you're okay, it's okay." Cammie's tears stopped.

"Sorry sorry I thought you could stay at basketball," she started mumbling, her breathing becoming faster again, "I'm sorry sorry to back it's okay it's-"

Zach stopped her "Shhh stop Cammie don't talk. It's okay I'm here now. You're okay." He lifted her off her feet gently and sat down on the dentists chair, cradling Cammie in his arms. She hid her face in his neck. He buried his face in her hair, sending a harsh glare to the nurses trying to remove Cammie. Her breathing slowed and she finally began to calm down. His glare shifted to Bex.

"What the hell? I told you to call me immediately if something went wrong. She was freaking out Bex! I knew something was gonna happen and all you had to do was-"

"Stay. Please." Cammie begged, looking up at him and beginning to panic again with the idea of Zach leaving. Zach stopped scolding at Bex and returned his gaze to his girlfriend.

Zach looked down at her with a look of pure love "Baby, I'm not going anywhere it's okay. You're okay." Cammie took a deep, shaky breath and curled up back in his arms. The nurse quickly put the cause in her mouth while Bex stood there rooted to her place. Bad boy, macho Zach she had once thought she knew was gone and replaced it was a loving, adoring boyfriend who needed nothing more than to make his girlfriend happy. Zach looked down at Cammie, relieved to see she had already fallen asleep. He stood up, Cammie in his arms and grabbed the extra gauze from the table.

"Thank you guys," he said to the nurses, "for taking care of Cam." He said a curt goodbye to Bex and walked right out of the office and placed Cammie in his car. After checking and double checking her seatbelt, he got in and took off.


End file.
